A Secret Revealed
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: A young thief relates her fears and revolutions about revealing her greatest secret to a certain police commander.


A Secret Revealed

Summary! A young thief relates her fears and revolutions about revealing her greatest secret to a certain police commander.

Hi again people! This is another DNA one-shot from me! I wrote this in writers club. The original prompt was just to write a letter or diary entry about a peroson disclosing their deepest secret to someone they care about. I took it to another level and also wrote what happened after the secret was disclosed. Its in diary format so I'm sorry if that's a little weird for you to read and I'm sorry if it seems really formal that's just the way I wrote it originally and I don't feel like changing it now. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

July 3

Dear Diary,

Satoshi was absent from school today. No one could tell me where he was. I counted on him coming to my theft tonight by he wasn't there as well! I hope he hasn't found out about my secret and is purposely avoiding me.

July 4

Dear Diary,

Satoshi was gone all day again today! I feel like I should tell you my whole day because lately I feel like I've been over summarizing it.

I woke up at 8 a.m. this morning as usual and got dressed and ate breakfast. I then gathered my books and went to my first class of the day. My professor delivered a long speech over Renaissance art. I actively took notes. My other classes went much the same as the first. After my university let out I hurried to the sight of my next theft and rigged the switches and lights for the security system. Once I had everything prepared I went home and ate dinner. My warning letter had been sent out yesterday and all I had left to do was change into my outfit and leave. The theft went without a hitch to my dismay I sulked back home. I stored the crystallize stone I had stolen in my basement and came back up here to write this. I miss Satoshi terribly and no one can tell me where he may be! I wish he would return from wherever he has gone.

July 5

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Satoshi today! I got it after class when I checked my mail. He wrote that the reason he had disappeared was that he got an urgent letter from his father and didn't have any time to tell everyone where he was going. He begged my forgiveness which I give whole heartedly. He is supposed to return in a week and I will finally be able to reveal myself to him! I'm not sure whether to be joyous or worried. We will be going on a trip to the renaissance art fair soon and I will probably not be able to write for a while. I hope I will be back in time for Satoshi to arrive.

July 8

Dear Diary,

My trip to the fair was quite productive. I was able to view many works of art that interest me greatly. I may decide to steal some in the near future. Satoshi should be arriving home tomorrow and I can hardly contain my excitement!

July 9

Dear Diary,

Satoshi arrived late this evening. I hugged him tightly with relief. I asked him many questions that he denied saying he was tired and we could talk tomorrow. I cannot sleep for all my old fears have resurfaced. I dearly hope he takes my news well.

July 10

Dear Diary,

Classes seemed to move in slow motion today. After what seemed like an eternity they finally ended and I was able to speak with Satoshi. We went out into the gardens and talked for a great length on how his trip went. Finally I gathered up the courage to tell him my deepest secret. He was very quiet for a while afterward and then he finally looked at me. His eyes said that he had known it all along. He told me he needed to think so I left. I truly hope my decision is not a fatal one.

July 11

Dear Dairy,

So much happened in such a little time I fear I will not be able to write it all. This morning I woke and found a letter slipped under my door from Satoshi I'll paste it here so you can read it yourself:

_To my little thief,_

_I have spent all night contemplating what you_

_told me. I am glad that you have been _

_truthful with me. Your secret must have been_

_tormenting you. I wonder why you didn't tell me sooner._

_Maybe you feared my reaction? Nevertheless I know_

_now and why should I care if you are a _

_Phantom thief? I still feel the same about you_

_as I always have. If you wish to tell me more_

_meet me after classes are over today._

_Satoshi H._

Oh how my heart burst with joy at reading it! My classes seemed to fly by today and soon Satoshi and I were walking through the forest bordering the university. We spoke for at least and hour about my fears. He is truly not angry with me! He and I both agreed that our relationship wouldn't be carried over into my thieving and it would go as it always did. We stopped at a small pond deep in the forest. Satoshi turned to me and reached behind his back for something and then he went down on one knee and gently took my hands in his. Before I knew it he had placed handcuffs on me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Did you think I would let a thief of your reputation get away for something as meager as love?" he asked incredulously. I was shocked. He had betrayed me. Deftly I slipped my wrists out of the cuffs, "And do you think I would be fool enough to fall for something as trivial as your love?" I asked sourly as I expertly evaded his grasp and escaped with his voice calling my name after me. I will never again let my heart be fooled by anyone. And I will never trust another with my greatest secret again, but this time it's not my identity it's much more.

That's it! So how do you all like it? I'm sorry if Satoshi was a bit ooc but it worked for the story. Also once again I'm sorry for the formalness of the writing I'm just to lazy to change it. ^.^ Tell me also if you want me to make it into a full fanfiction because I have a wonderful idea for one I just want your opinion first. R&R!!! Dawn out!


End file.
